Unintended
by seaofeyes
Summary: Justin Russo is screwed up emotionally. He is in love with his bratty sister, Alex. He's loved her for quite some time, but hides it. He must admit his true love for Alex. Because they should be. Because they're meant to be. 'You could be my unintended..'
1. Unintended

**Chapter 1: Unintended**

**First there was the one who challenged  
All my dreams and all my balance  
She could never be as good as you**

**-Unintended,Muse**

He held onto her hand while he walked down the streets of Waverly Place's main shopping district. Many shops and restaurants stretched across this tiny section in downtown New York City, including the Waverly Sub Station. The sandwich shop that his dad owns and operates.

The Waverly Sub Station had a few employees. Alex, Max, his mom, his dad, and of course himself, helped run the family business and his dad's dream.

This sub station was also the place where he took his dates, the few girls lucky enough to be with him, after their date. This time, it was an old girlfriend, the first girl he had ever kissed. Her name was Miranda. He had a rough time after Juliet, his last girlfriend. She was seemingly perfect and a vampire. And she understood. But she was turned into an old woman, what she would have looked like now. All her vampire powers were gone. And they couldn't be together.

As he walked into the sub station, his mind went through that day when he ran into Miranda again. She was different now. She was the opposite of what she used to be. Pink replaced the black as she was currently wearing a pink plaid skirt with a white preppy blazer. And she was constantly texting her friends. And she talked like a valley girl.

I couldn't tell you what exactly happened to her. She changed. I didn't like her like this. Not at all. She wasn't her…

When I say her, I'm not talking about Juliet or any of the past girls I've dated, or even the weatherwoman.

No, who I was talking about was so much different. And I, Justin Russo, was in love with this girl.

She was quirky and unusually beautiful. Not like a model, not like a magazine picture. She was…better than me.

Yes, I was a math champion, an amazing wizard, a guitar god, and could name all the moons of each planet, she was better.

She wasn't smart, in a book way. She had street smarts, common sense. She was a loyal and caring person, underneath the covering that she had perfectly place.

Evil, she was not, although that was the mask she wore. She couldn't be evil. Not with that sparkling smile or those magnetic eyes.

We walked into the sub station, now arm in arm, and glided to the counter. Alex looked up with a bored expression.

"It's okay, Miranda. You're safe now," she said with all seriousness.

"Very funny," I replied, gazing over to Miranda. She was on her cellphone talking to her friend Mandy. All dinner she had told me about Mandy and how they known as 'Mandy and Mirandy'.

"Totally, girl. You should so like buy that. It's like so totes cute. I like saw in like the store on the manny-kin thing or whatever," She spoke with gum chomping while she talked.

Alex gave me a confused expression. "She is like so totally annoying, right on girlfriend!" She said with an irritated tone dying her voice.

Luckily, Miranda didn't hear that and she kept on talking about the outfit 'Mandy' wanted to buy.

I shot an agreeing look at her with wide eyes. I wanted to summon her for help.

"Get her out of her, Alex. I can't stand it anymore," I whispered, angrily.

She gave me a meanacing smile, but obeyed anyway.

"Miranda, I'm closing up the shop so you need to go. But hey, go down to FACES, they are having an amazing shoe sale with your name on it," She said in a fake girly voice.

"TOTES, OF COURSE, Thanks Alex! TTYL!" Miranda said, racing out the front door of the shop.

I looked at Alex and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Your welcome, but it wasn't for you. I hate when people talk in text language. Like OMG, BRB GTG SHOES 4 MY BFF LOL. And I'm like OMG U GTG B4 I D.I.E." She said with an exasperated look.

"I know, Alex. That's how dinner was. I need a girl better than that," I said, resting my hand on the counter.

"You do. I'm sure Captain Jim Bob Nerdwood would be perfect for you," She said, turning into the kitchen.

I just smiled because I had already found the perfect girl.

Alex.

**A/N: This WILL be a Jalex story. It WILL be different than any other Jalex story, because I'm sick of reading sugar coated cotton candy about Jalex, when their relationship is the opposite of that. I will NOT change the fact that they are related, if you don't like it, leave. It's a story, deal with it. This is my first WOWP fanfic, let alone my first Jalex one. And I love this couple, reguardless of the related thing. I think that makes the couple more lovable. I'm not some weird incest supporter freak, I just like this couple and how the related thing brings out their relationship. I'm Cait, I'm nice besie from that little rant. Haha. And I am excited to write this story. So please read and review. I'd appreciate it. **


	2. Closer

_**A/N: I got an outstanding amount of response from the first chapter, in the just the first hour. This motivated me to write more. This will be multi-chapter, seeing how I tend to write way too much for one shots and I like have long stories. I'm trying to make it as original as possible so give me ideas. I'd love it. Okay, so I'm going to stop rambling and let you enjoy the story…**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Closer**

**No unreachable itch, **

**if you hemorrhage I'll stitch. **

**You are tears, I'm a cheek, **

**I'm a pail on your boat with slow leaks  
out to sea for weeks**

**-Closer, Jars of Clay**

I sat at my desk, writing the perfect essay for Science class.

The topic was easy, 'Pick your favorite periodic table element and tell why'.

And it was for extra credit, perfect.

This particular essay reminded me of the Periodic Element song. It was genius.

**'_H__ydrogen and Helium _**

_**Lithium, Beryllium **_

_**BORON!'**_

I recited for Alex one time, when no one could remember me.

Stupid Alex and…and her unresponsible and careless user of magic.

Stupid Alex with her tricky ways and practical jokes.

Stupid Al---

"Hey, Justin. Whatcha' doin?" Alex said with an innocent smile. Purely wondering.

"Writing an essay. It's extra credit, but it's so fun." I said, regretting it because I knew the jokes would come.

She giggled. "Are you serious? It's a Saturday, be a teenager," She said, tugging at my arm.

"I had fun. Yesterday." I said, still writing. I didn't want to look up at her.

"You mean with Miss Prisscess? Justin, she was really…bubblegum," She said, staring down at the essay.

I didn't say anything. I sat, still writing. What exactly was she getting at? And what was bubblegum?

"Justin, you need to get out. Come on, let's have fun. There's a fair in Central Park. It'll be fun.

We can have a bunch of cotton candy and got on the Tilt A Whirl until we puke," She said,pulling my arm harder.

I looked down at my paper then up at Alex. She looked down at me with beautiful puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

I nodded and started putting my papers away in a folder.

"Excited?" She said, pulling me along.

"No." I replied, curtly. I was very excited, but of course I couldn't show that.

We took the F train to Central Park. The bus ride was fun.

She made funny faces and took pictures of the city people. She encouraged me to get up and dance in the middle of the subway car.

Soon, we arrived at the fair. It was colorful, which I need would attract Alex. And I was right.

She jumped right into the madness. She first played with a decked out hippie who gave her a bunch of dandelions he found around the park.

She gladly and proudly accepted and walked around to mingle. I stayed right by her side until she was done. She introduced politely as her 'dorky older brother' and skipped along to the ticket booth.

I sat my 10 dollars for tickets for each of us and grabbed the reciept.

Alex said thank you and asked what I wanted to go on first.

She knew I wasn't a rides person persay, so she started with something easy. The swings.

On the swings, her long brown hair swayed and a wide smile plastered her face.

She looked down at the rainbow sea of people below her and looked at me. She was sad in a way.

Like she was happy and sad at the same time.

We moved over to the ferris wheel, her request. That's where it started.

"Justin, I can see now that I've been rude to you," she said lightly, rubbing her temples.

I removed her fingers from her forehead and gently laid them back on the metal handlebar.

"You're Alex…it's what you do and you're my sister. I've gotten used to it," I said, sighing.

She looked up at me with big eyes and kept her gaze there for about 10 seconds, yes I was counting.

"I know I can be heartless sometimes, but I do love you. Even though we fight like crazy, you're my brother and I do care about you," she said,staring up again.

"I'll always be there for you," I said, staring deeper.

"I'll try to understand you better and try to make peace with you. Try to calm down with the jokes and stuff," she said, gazing further.

This eye contact was getting intense. I broke away from the deep stare we were locked in and tried a different approach.

"Is this, Alex Russo, talking of tolerance towards I, Justin Russo?" I said trying to lighten up the mood. I was gazing toward the sky now.

I saw her look back down and giggle a bit.

"Yeah, well, don't expect a big change," she said, twiddling her fingers.

She then looked back up with a bright smile and I knew it was time to get off the ride.

We didn't have such a serious, dark conversation the rest of time. We merely had fun.

As promised, we did ride the Tilt A Whirl until we threw up, but not on Cotton Candy.

Alex had a serious craving for Fried Dough, a speciality at fairs everywhere in America.

It was approaching dinner time when we finally left. I called _our_ parents –cringe- to inform them that we would be home a little late for dinner. They should be mad, but they never got this from me (I had perfect curfew attendance, as well as school attendance) and they were also too happy that me and Alex were actually getting along. I was happy as well, and I wasn't sure but I thought that Alex was too.

We rode the F train home, still hyper, me from Alex's aura and Alex from the Pixi Sticks she won at a Games booth. We acted like crazy freaks again and snapped more photos and got a couple of sneers from folks on the Subway.

The weird thing was that I would usually care that people didn't like the fact I was misbehaving-not that I ever did-but with Alex, it didn't matter. They were nothing to me. I wanted to stick my tongue out at them-an action I would have usually detested-was alright and necessary now.

It all happened fast from there. Fast, but I can remember it clearly as if it was only today. Maybe because it was today. (Small joke )

From there, I impulsively stuck my tongue out at a average guy,obviously just trying to make his way back home from a stressful day from work. He probably wasn't ready for any teenagers and their unruly actions. He was displeased but he just looked away. He didn't care enough or even have the energy to mouth back. I turned back to Alex who was laughing hard with a childish smile on her face. She was surprised that I would ever do that.

"That was so funny…Justin, I love you," She said patting me on the back, still laughing. And she obviously meant as a brother or a friend. And even in the moment, I knew she meant that as well too, my mouth couldn't help it's word vomit. I was more serious than she was, which probably made her stop in wonder. But when she did that, I quickly and surely replied with…

"I love you too."


	3. My Heart Beats for Love

**Chapter Three: My Heart Beats for Love**

**

* * *

****And I've been told at least a thousand times  
It's not worth the struggle, the hurt or the trouble I keep running up to these front lines  
No, I won't surrender  
I'll wait here forever**

** -My Heart Beats for Love, Miley Cyrus**

**

* * *

**

I was about to say 'as a sister' or something to confirm my sanity. But Alex beat me to it.

"Good thing, it's opposite day," she said giving me a sly wink.

"Charming," was my only reply. I watched the smirk grow on her lips.

"As always," she replied.

I reached my hand towards hers and she smacked it away. _Goodbye, good dream._

"Our 'getting along' bit? It ends here. Frankly, it's boring me," she said walking further ahead.

"I wish we were still on that train," I said, formulating a comeback in my mind.

"Oh, why is that?" I was happy she hadn't caught on yet. I guess there's a first for everything.

"Because then I could have pushed you off," I said, smiling widely.

"Doors are always closed, buddy," she said. Once again, she was one step ahead of me.

* * *

The night was peaceful after that.

First, I watched the Bad Cop Chase marathon that started at 9. (Two hours of sirens and that funny cop that says 'you got served' every time he catches a speeder. SCORE!)

Then, I opened a fresh can of Silly String (boy, do I love that smell! It's like new car scent.) and sprayed the entire thing into Justin's 'dress for success' shoes.

Did you know that he organizes his closet EVERY Sunday to have outfits match each day of the week? LAME!

And finally, I went to bed at…well, two-thirty in the morning.

Ugh! School tomorrow.

* * *

The night was peaceful after that. I finished the Alien Language dictionary (for the forty-third time, thank you).

Then I rearranged my closet for each day of next week. I have this system where on Sundays; I re-organize my closet to match each day of the next week. Each day has an outfit. (Monday-my dress for success outfit, Tuesday-my blue suit with white pinstripes, etc.)

Then I started my nightly routine. Shower, brush, comb hair. Repeat last two to ensure proper hygiene.

And finally, I put on my pajamas and was tucked securely in bed by 9:30.

YAY! SCHOOL TOMMOROW. (See? Capitals. They mean screaming, school is DEFINITELY worth screaming about. But if it disturbs others then the right thing to do is stop and apologize.)

* * *

As peaceful as my night was, my morning wasn't.

I woke up to a voice inbox full of messages. But thanks to the all reliable Verizon, I couldn't get to them. So I couldn't find out what idiot would leave me 100 messages in one night.

My curiosity wouldn't be bugging me for long.

As I walked down the winding spiral stairs, a familiar face appeared…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever. Things have busy but truthfully, I had major writer's block. But I'm back and updating and creating new fics so don't lose your faithfulness. I love you all so much. I know its short but there WILL be more. And I'm really excited for the next chapter so I'm working on that now. So stay tuned. Love you, Cait **


	4. Again I Go Unnoticed

**Chapter Four: Again I Go Unnoticed**

**Please tell me your just feeling tired,**

** Because if it's more than that,**

** I feel that I might break.**

** Out of Touch **

** Are we out of time? **

** -Again I Go Unnoticed by Dashboard Confessional  
**

**

* * *

**

"Dean," the name barely escaped my lips. I weakly continued.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought you moved…" I said, incredulous.

"I've missed you, Russo. And…I might have or might have not gotten expelled from my school," he said with a cocky grin.

I was still left speechless. I know it was mean (oh, who am I kidding?) but I just wanted him gone.

"Dean, I'm happy to see you again but I have to go to school. I'll talk to you later,"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Justin's eyebrow lift. I would take any chance to waste any amount of time of the school day, AWAY from school.

"Don't worry, Rus. My 'rents enrolled me the other day. I'm rollin' with your fam," he said.

That struck me speechless.

Yes, there was a point in time (like in the middle ages) where I loved Dean. He was cool, he was the boy version of me…

And him showing up would have been perfectly fine, if it hadn't been for a few things…

Recently, I've been feeling different…

Like I was being held by a rope in dreamland…

I stared at Justin who was already staring at me. I smiled a bit inside.

That smile quickly faded into nervousness. He noticed and grabbed my hand.

"Hold on, Dean. We'll be right back," Justin said as he whirred me into the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Alex?" He said, closing the shades that outlook the sub shop.

"I don't want him back here," I whined.

"Why Alex? Weren't you two in love or something," he said. His eyes got careful then.

"We were. But I fell out of love, a while ago," There was absolutely no need to add that I fell back in love. With someone else.

"You can't keep leading him on," he said. His advice was correct, per usual.

"Ugh why? It's so much easier. Plus, he gets me things. He's like a puppy dog," I said grinning.

My eyes drifted toward the window doors that separated the kitchen from the dining area.

My arms reached to open them but two warm hand stopped them.

"Alex," Justin said with questioning eyes.

"Oh fine. I would have asked him to get you a soda, too," I said, removing my hands from the doors.

"Sodas are in the fridge. That is right next to you…" He would reply with that. He knows I don't do any manual labor.

"I guess I'll get them. You have to go out there and don't send him signals that are mixed," he warned. He would say that and not 'mixed signals' like a normal human.

"Grr," was all I could say. I took a deep, forced breath and pushed the kitchen door open, waiting to face the music.

* * *

**A/N: I got a really rude 'anti-incest' comment from a reader and it made me laugh. I do believe that I said I AM NOT A CRAZY INCEST SUPPORTER. That also doesn't mean I'm going to change the story so that they are adopted. If you don't like, GO AWAY. I really don't care if you read my fucking story because you are just going to read it without an open mind. I rather you not read it then read it with hatred. To all of the faithful readers who are mature enough to look past the incest, thank you and I appreciate your reviews and your readership. Sorry about the mega-short chapter but I'm starting a Nacy (Nick/Macy) fanfic I love you all (even the haters). **


	5. Rinse

**A/N: I'm updating-finally. I recently started a new Jalex fic called 'All the Things She Said'. I don't know which fic I prefer. For this fic: I recommend re-reading the last chapter to understand this chapter if you haven't read this in a while. I'm sorry. Updates will be coming a lot faster. **

* * *

** Chapter 5: Rinse**

"_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight."_

**-Rinse by Vanessa Carlton**

**Alex's POV**

"Look Dean, you can stay here. But WE aren't happening again," I said, feeling Justin at my side.

"Why?" he said, with big eyes. He was obviously quite alarmed at what I had said. He thought everything could continue where we left off.

"It's awkward. But you can still bring me, like, stuff still," I said, with a comforting smile.

"Alex," Justin said, shoving me a bit. Apparently, I was too unsympathetic. I was giving him a job to do. I didn't think that was so rude. If anything, I was being nice. I looked back at Dean.

"If it's going to be awkward, I don't think I can stay here, Russo," he said, coming closer to me.

"If that's how you feel, then farewell," I said, turning my back towards the kitchen. Justin grabbed my arm, and faced me forward. He's a lot stronger than he seems.

"Ow. Have you been lifting weights with your one ton worth of comic books again?" I said, shooting him a death stare.

"Alex," he said.

"God, do you have anything else in your vocabulary but my name? Don't you own like 5 dictionaries?" I retorted.

"Actually, I have 17. In 15 different lang—

"Guys, kinda getting my heart broken over here," Dean interrupted.

"Oh sorry. Um…do you want a goodbye hug?" I offered.

He shook his head and I hastily put my arm around his shoulder.

"Well bye. Good luck," I said, sending him on his way.

I watched him walk out the door and turned to Justin.

"Well, that was easy," I said, smiling proudly.

"You just broke his heart," Justin said in a daze.

"Oh. He'll get over it," I said, pulling out my wand.

"What are you doing?" he said, commenting on my action.

"Making lasagna," I said, holding my wand in the correct position.

"Why don't you make it without magic?" he said, grasping his hand around my wand.

**Justin's POV**

"Cuz it's too much work. I'd have to get the cheese out, the sauce out, the meat out…"

So much was running through my mind as her lips moved. I imagined my lips pressing up against hers softly. Then holding her face with my hands. My fingers with trace her ringlets and let them bounce around her face.

This became reality when I grasped her faces and placed my lips against hers. She was shocked, but didn't budge. She pressed her lips further into the kiss and it all became like the movies when I picked her up and sat her on the counter in the substation. It wasn't the most sanitary move, but it was right. We untwined and were staring face to face.

Shock plastered both of our faces.

"Wow," I said breathlessly.

"Wow," she uttered.

"Did that just happen?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes," I said, gulping.

"Wow," she repeated.

It took another minute for my mind to wrap around what just happened.

"What do we do now?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know, Alex," I replied, closer to her now. "Did you like…it?" I said, afraid of her answer.

This time it was her turn. She placed her pink lips against my cheek and moved down to my lips. I opened my mouth a bit and she slipped her tongue in.

We stopped quicker this time.

"What do you think?" she said, smirking.

**A/N: I love this chapter. It's just so…hot. (: Updates will come if you be nice to me (aka review). **


End file.
